Scarlet
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Sienna Khan has a daughter, Scarlet. Witness her reaction to Adam's Betrayal. One-Shot. COMPLETE. T for Character Death. SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 5


**I Do Not Own RWBY**

 **So I just watched Volume 5 Episode 2,** ** _Dread in the Air_** **, and can I just say...OMYGODOMYGODOHMYGOD!**

 **Yeah, I'm a RWBY fan...Anyway, it inspired this idea. I may expand upon it at some point, might even do a crossover with the idea in the future. But for now, this is a One-Shot. And if you don't want any spoilers for the second episode of Volume 5, I suggest you stop reading now. Though if your as big a RWBY nut as I am, you either have a Rooster Teeth membership and watch the episode as soon as it's released, or you wait for it to be released for the general public (as I did) and watch it as soon as you can...in which case you probably have already watched the episode...and this Author's note is pretty much a moot point.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sienna Khan sighed as she stepped into her private quarters.

Even under the best of circumstances, running the White Fang was exhausting. Especially with her philosophy for the organization. It was a fine line, using violence. Too much, and the White Fang justified what many of the humans in power said of faunus. Too little, and the White Fang weren't taken seriously, and rights of faunus that they fought for continued to be repressed.

It didn't help that, as effective a tool as violence was, many of her followers believed even more would yield better results. They didn't understand the fine line between freedom fighters and terrorist, between justice and vengeance. They didn't understand that she was playing the long game. Sienna didn't want faunus rights to backtrack after the White Fang disbanded, nor did she want open war with humans.

She doubted the White Fang would win that war. They had neither the numbers, the resources, nor the support of all faunus to accomplish that. Nor did they have the same amount of skilled warriors like Hunters and Huntresses to support them like the humans would. That's not to say the White Fang didn't have talented fighters, but when compared to the number of Hunters and Huntresses that the human run kingdoms could call on, they would be found lacking.

The stress of keeping her people in line was infuriating, but it needed to be done.

Especially with the popularity of some of her more radical members. Adam Taurus was one in particular. Had she known of it, she never would have sanctioned the attack on Beacon. The Huntsman Academy's were vital, and even most faunus respected Hunters and Huntresses.

Of course Atlas was an exception, but Adam hadn't attacked Atlas, he'd attacked Beacon...alongside grimm. The damage that act would cause the White Fang was immeasurable. The White Fang would never get away from the image of them fighting alongside grimm, and assaulting students at an academy. She, and any subsequent leaders of the White Fang that followed her, could only do their best to minimize that image, but it would never be forgotten.

Never mind that she hadn't sanctioned the attack.

"Mommy!"

Sienna was pulled from her dark thoughts as a black and red blur slammed into her waist, hugging her.

Smiling down, into the red eyes of her little girl, Sienna leaned down and picked up the younger tiger faunus. While it didn't show on her face, internally she frowned at how big her daughter was getting, soon Sienna wouldn't be able to pick her up in her arms anymore. Still, she kept the smile on her face as she said, "Hello to you to you little rascal. Did you miss me?"

Scarlet Khan giggled and said, "You weren't gone that long Mommy."

"I guess I wasn't," Sienna admitted, having only stepped out of her quarters for a few minutes when her lieutenants brought her news of the fall of Beacon. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Scarlet shook her head.

"Well then, I think it's time for a bedtime story...it's after someones bedtime after all."

"But Mommy..."

"No buts little one, you got to stay up late as it is."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A few Month's Later**

Scarlet Khan watched through a crack in the door as her mother spoke to Adam Taurus and a man she didn't know.

She'd rushed to tell her mother that Daddy had called. He was in Mistral, allowing the local communications to get through to them. He called to assure Scarlet he was fine, not having been able to call earlier due to being out of range of the communication towers necessary with the CCT down.

Scarlet was hoping she could convince her mother too go see him, but she knew not to enter the massive room without invitation.

She didn't want to go in anyway, with the way Mother was talking to Adam...

A hand through up over her mouth to hide the gasp as she watched Adam stab her mother with his sword, and tears began falling down her face as her mother rolled limply down the stairs.

Scarlet wanted to run to her mother, to make sure she was alright...and for several moments she stood there, silent, as she listened to Adam say his mother had been killed by a human hunter, that she was a martyr.

Scarlet Khan may not be very old, she was only ten after all, but she wasn't unintelligent. Her mother had ensured that, teaching her beyond what was normal for her age group. And right now...she knew there was nothing she could do to help her Mommy. She also knew that bad things were happening, and that she was now in danger.

The young faunus rang to her and Mommy's rooms. There, she grabbed her mothers weapon, a simple curved sword. It wasn't very large, but it was big for Scarlet. She then grabbed the emergency pack her mother had shown her, before scrambling out the window.

Daddy said he was in Haven, and Scarlet knew how to get there. With Mommy gone, she needed to get to Daddy, to tell him what had happened.

Who knew, Daddy said that he cousin Ruby was with him. Scarlet had never met or spoken to cousin Ruby, or cousin Yang for that matter, but maybe she could help Daddy fix everything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Yes, for those of you wondering, in this little story, Scarlet is Qrow's daughter.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


End file.
